Benutzer Diskussion:Jspoelstra
Hi, Die Vault freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:LanceVanceDance. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- LanceVanceDance (Diskussion) 20:08, 25. Feb. 2011 Re: Pictures I try this in English, I hope you will understand me. (; I translate the articles from English to German, the original Vault is awesome and the articles are great. As you can see, the German version is much smaller and we try to create as many pages as possible. I can't take good pictures, because I play on the Xbox, so I take the pictures from the original Vault. Thank you for those good quality pics. I hope it's okay to take them. If not, i can take them myself, but the quality would suck. I just try to craete a good encyclopedia which people can use to discover the Fallout-Universe. Oh, and your German is quite good for a person that doesn't speak German as the first language. ;D Felix. 20:14, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and greetings from Germany. :D Felix. 20:21, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hello Jspoelstra, initially first welcome to the german wiki by me and a great praise for your help with us. I have created on the page that you create with the extras, a redirect to the page Extra that already exists, the reason is that we create the pages in the singular and without the article here, except one item is in a proper name, such as at "The Tops" Casino, what actually is wrong with us. I hope you enjoy your stay here, feel free to do anything here and if you have questions about anything here, just ask someone then. Kind regards --Alessio79 (Diskussion) 08:08, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Many nouns including proper nouns are often written together, some are also exceptions, in this case, it is written without spaces, so the German spelling and their rules are extremely complicated lol, but let it be told thee, also English or your language are both quite difficult, even if it does not like to come over here so. --Alessio79 (Diskussion) 08:59, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) About the perk template, yes looks a bit strange, we changed very much there, i think because the template based on the template and the games param has to be changed, we can display both, the links on the top of the infobox as well as the header in the box for the games. --Alessio79 (Diskussion) 09:50, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Hi Jspoelstra, the changes on the template looks really good, such errors appears to be the little things, that we wouldn't imagine, 'cause of the lack of experience for templates especially for wiki related software or maybe extensions like this? Anyway, i was able to got some experience with wiki related things on mediawiki.org and hope to can learn much more, thank you. :) I think that i've to share my thoughts about the fixes with Gunny too. --Alessio79 (Diskussion) 06:50, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bureaucracy Good evenig Jspoelstra, because of your huge experience in administration and your overall good work here, i have appointed you here as administrator. If you think you need additional admins, maybe gunny or others, feel free to let it happen, so we have some boost to advance the German project. Well then have still fun here with us. Kind regards :) --Alessio79 (Diskussion) 17:31, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re: Schneller Stoffwechsel Hi Jspoelstra, wir sollten eine weitere Seite dafür erstellen und einen Hinweis auf der Seite Schneller Stoffwechsel erstellen. Vielleicht mit dem Präfix (Merkmal) hinten dran? Gruß Alessio79 (Diskussion) 16:31, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Oh and if my german is to hard to understand for you, here in english; I think we've to create an additional article with a prefix like (trait, means Merkmal in german), plus a link on both side to the other article. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 16:39, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Hello again, you that's the best way to deal with articles, that contains the same name. :) Alessio79 (Diskussion) 16:41, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) : Oh and here's a little teaching material: yours: Veruntschuldige meine schlechte Deutsch should read: Veruntschuldige = Entschuldige, meine = mein, schlechte = schlechtes - but your german is very good, keep it up. :) Alessio79 (Diskussion) 16:46, 27. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Eine kleine Anerkennung :Moin Jspoelstra, für deine emsige Mitarbeit hier im dt. Fallout Wiki gebührt dir ein weiteres Geschenk, es ist zwar nur digital, aber ich hoffe du hast etwas Freude daran. ;) Re: Present and stuff Hello again J, nah i want to keep the method here, having articles for each creature, yeah i like your solution, but i think each one of the fallout universe has earned its own article. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 20:11, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) : Exactly like this way you mentioned at my talk page yes. I think the way, that we've overview articles for all, that's appear multiple in the fallout series. Indeed, its a harsh matter, but on the other hand, we got additionally more articles, i mean TONS of articles *he he* and keep the best, clearest source for fallout fans and games. :) Alessio79 (Diskussion) 20:25, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re: Title Icons Hi Jspoelstra, i haven't noticed it yet, but saw it now, we've some technical issues, i asked Gunny at the engl. falloutwiki for help and hope he can us help, clearing our global java script here, as you may noticed, i wrote him some days ago and appointed here as admin too. I have undid the changes for the main page fix but the search bar icon didn't work anymore correctly, another bug is that the navbars didn't collapse no longer, i'm not sure what the heck'S going on here and hope to blast off all of this damn bugs lol. Anyway, as positive point, i have the main page look changed, by replacing the old box for the fb-plugin and wants the social icons too, you see its a whole work here to do, but the german equivalent of the fallout wiki is lacking a clear structured team of admins, that's able to keep the technical things here clean. The icons should show for now, hope to find solutions for the other bugs. Kind regards, Alessio79 (Diskussion) 16:57, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re: Moving pages Hi Jspoelstra, sorry for the mistake, the problem for my view on this is, that i don't like those pseudo pages, cuz they ruined the stats about real articles, that contains a wiki. Anyway, i'll place a link on my userpage on what pages this one points and see what i can do, maybe it exists a bot script that we can run here, to let this thing rename the link on all relevant pages. Otherwise i have the next days some work to do, renaming the link on all pages manually. Cheers and have a nice evening. Alessio79 (Diskussion) 20:32, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) aka Sandro :) I've started working on the new template. My German probably isn't good enough to preperly translate the tooltips that are defined at the very top of the template. Could you take a shot at translating them properly and checking the rest. Not sure if Magazin is correct translation for a weapon magazine. If everything looks good, I'll copy/paste for the additional ammo types.' The Gunny ' 17:40, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC)